


Uncle

by PaintmeSilver



Series: Family [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Insanity, Multi, family ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintmeSilver/pseuds/PaintmeSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's uncle invites Harry and her out to visit him in Gotham City, to gets their minds off of the war. Harry gets a nasty shock when he sees just who this family member is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle

Hermione looked out over the crowed airport for her uncle. Not seeing him she pulled a still sleepy Harry towards the baggage claim. The bags began to come down the ramp; Hermione checked her watch and looked for their bags. Harry shook his head waking up a bit more; maybe it wasn’t a great idea to sleep on the plane. He watched Hermione huff their bags still weren’t out and her uncle was nowhere in sight.  


“I wonder what’s keeping Uncle Harvey” Frowning she sighed “I wonder if mum told him the right time. I love her but she can be a bit scattered brained. Maybe I should call-“ Screams and machine gun fire interrupted her train of thought. “Never mind he’s here.” People where running from the gun fire. Harry tried to grab her but she batted his hand away. Grabbing his collar she directed him towards the gunfire.  


“Hermione we have to get out of here now isn’t the time to play hero.” Harry said voice panicky.  


“Play hero? No, no darling that’s Uncle Harvey.” She said patting him on the shoulder it was almost as if she didn’t notice the gunfire or the carnage.  


“That’s your Uncle?” He pointed to the mad man who was leading everything.  


“I told you Harry. My Uncle Harvey was involved in a malicious and deliberate plan of a psychotic madman, thus resulting in a dramatic change in character.” Hermione said turning back to the baggage claim. “Where are our bags, they should have been out by now.”  


“Could you please focus?” He asked “You never said that your uncle was Two-Face.” Hermione slapped her hand over his mouth.  


“We don’t call him that.” She said looking over at her uncle who was growing board of all the cowering hostages. “Uncle Harvey takes very good care of Mum and I. When Ron and I broke up he even offered to gut him for me, it was very sweet.” She said waving when he looked over at them. He waved back his machine gun still in his hand.  


“You said no right.” He asked eyes wide, Ron may have been a jerk but maybe he didn’t deserve to be gutted.  


“Eventually.” She said glaring at the baggage claim. “When I told him that we needed a vacation he insisted that we come and stay with him for part of it.”  
“And you said yes.” He muttered “Hermione are all of your relatives…crazy?” He asked  


“Most of them, why?” Sighed in disgust “Uncle Harvey did you kill the baggage people?” She shouted “Our baggage isn’t coming through maybe they lost it.” She walked over to him. Harry shook his head  


“I think it’s genetic.” He watched Hermione ordering around minions.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks so much for reading I do hope that you enjoyed it. I do have some plans to continue this but they are still hanging on the drawing board so we will have to wait and see. ^_^


End file.
